Clan:The Empire/The Imperial Inner Circle
The Inner Circle, unoffically named Imperial Ruling Council, is the council of advisors and main branch leaders who help the Emperor/Empress in runing the day-to-day operations in the clan. History The Inner Circle originated as the clan's Imperial Ruling Council, being a limited Legislature established by the clan's first Constitition. Gradually being granted more powers over the year of it's existance. 'October 22, 2011' While the Imperial Ruling Council was a limited Legislature, it was one of the many projects slated for Emperor Hester's reforms when he returned to active status. And as of October 27th, 2011 it was made offically the Inner Circle. The Inner Circle The Inner Circle is a result for Emperor Hester's desire for a more effecient system of getting things done in the clan. Rather then have debates over what the next steps should be, leaders from the main branches in the clan all talk about what steps should be taken, and if needed can be disccused further and once/if liked by the Emperor/Empress of the clan, then it's acted upon. 'Member Positions' *Executor/Executrix- Heir to the Emperor/Empress **Vacant *Viceroy/Vicereine- Minor Empire overseer(s) **None *Grand Vizer-Overseer of the Central Government. **Vacant *Grand Moff-Overseer of the World Government. **Vacant *Minister of MInd-Minister of the Ministry of Industry **Vacant *Lord/Lady General-Supreme Commander of the Imperial Military. **Vacant *II Director-Director of Imperial Intelligence. **Vacant *ISB Director -Director of the Imperial Security Bureau. **Vacant The Inner Circle Building The Inner Circle Building used to be the Imperial Ruling Council Building, but after being reformed into the Inner Circle, the building it's self was left largely un changed, just with a different function. 'Central Wing'/'Building' contains: The front and behind. *The Main discussion hall: Where main topics are discussed, and major speeches are held by the Inner Circle to guests and dignitaries. *Honor Guard Security Rooms: When The Emperor/Empress isn't out on the battlefield, the Honor Guard defend the building and Inner Circle. 'The Right wing contains:' *Right Wing Security room: For the guards to provide security for the Council members. *Three Press rooms: For the Media. *Several unused offices: For possible new Council Members. *Several unmarked rooms: For use later down the road. *Restrooms: Nature calls for all. 'The Left Wing contains: ' *A Records vault: For records that can't be shown yet but for the Inner Circle. *Two Right Wing Security Rooms: One to guard the Tier Two Records Vault, the other for the wing. *A Vault: A place for money to be kept aside from The Ministry of Industry Building. *A Constitutional Library: Contains Guilds to Constitutional Law. *Several unmarked rooms: For later use *Restrooms: For when nature calls. 'The Basement contains:' *Emergency Vault: Contains the safe money, due to the presence of the Imperial Honor Guard it's the safest vault in The Empire. Members/Past Members Those in bold are still members, italic means they left, * means they were kicked followed by the reason. So far no one has held any positions. Category:The Empire